Heartbroken
by Ilovemydad
Summary: When Shane heard about Rorys plans to go to Yale he broke up with her. Will she go back to the gorgeus rock star or will someone new fill the void of a once broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

Heartbroken

Summery: When Shane heard about Rorys plans to go to Yale he broke up with her. Will she go back to the gorgous rock star or will someone new fill the void of a once broken heart.

AN: Hi everybody just a heads up that some of my stories I might not continue but be on the look out please. I might not continue because I have some major writers block so if someone want to take over one of the stories I can't finish just Private Message me and I will PM you back to tell you if it is up for grabs. Good luck.

Rorys POV

When Shane broke up with me, I didn 't know what to do. I was so upset, I loved him so much I mean I was supposed to go on tour with him but I thought he would understand that I wanted to finish my education. I knew I was excellent at music but I had to just had to put music on the side so I could finish my studies. I really have to stop living in the past, that was a year ago and now i'm casually dating a guy I really like named Logan Huntzburger. He doesn't do commitment so I shouldn't even be 'with' him, Shane once told me before we started to date was if a guy couldn't be my boyfriend then he wasn't good enough for me. Today I'm supposed to go meet Shane to talk for the first time in a year, I'm so nervous, I hope that he wants us to get back together.

I was walking down the street going to Lindas' which was a huge cafe, for the rich only so of course I dressed up as I used to in my Mitchie Torres clothes when I went to Camp Rock. I got there and the first person I saw was Logan and a flavor of the... week no day... I think. I looked around for Shane but couldn't see him yet, must be in the bathroom.. psh yeah right Shane Grey using a public bathroom, he is probley not here yet.

"Name please" The attendant said.

"Mitchie Torres or Rory Hayden, Carol" I said to the guy.

"Mitchie it is so good to see you again, who are you here with or to see" Carol asked.

"Shane Grey. Hopefully we will get back together" I said.

"I haven't seen around in awhile, I hope you two get back together also, everyone thought you were the perfect match" Carol said as he was leading me to my seat which of course was right next to himself well Logan anyway.

"See you soon " Carol said.

"See you soon to Carol, prey for me" I said.

"I'm praying for you alright oh and there is right now" Carol said as he was walking to great Shane, I swalloed hoping to soothe my nerves.

Logans POV

I looked up and saw Rory or Ace walking down the street but then turned into the Cafe we were in. What is she doing here it is only for rich and famous people. She looks really hot wearing what she is wearing. Wait WHAT IS SHE WEARING? I could've swore my pants tightined when she took off her coat, she was dressed in a vibrant green dress that showed her curves nicely. Did she know I was going to be here, shit i'm on a date that is probibly going to end in the girls bedroom. Rory is the only one that has been in my apartment. Why does she look so nervous.

" has arrived, " the attendant said.

"Thank you Carol, thank you" Rory said.

'Torres who is torres' I thought

I saw a guy walk up to Rory and her get up to hug him. Great I don't think I could take her being on another date, I need to ask her to be my girlfriend.

Rorys POV

"Hey Shane" I said after I finished hugging him.

"Hey Mitchie, we need to talk" Shane said.

**I think this is a good cliff hanger pls R and R. It would mean alot to me. have fun on christmas.**


	2. Adoption Notice and Authors Note

Hello readers,

Hi, I know I haven't updated pretty much any of my stories, but lately I have finally come to realize I wasn't going to let control my life anymore. I don't know how it happened but I have lost my inspiration to write, and I don't know if I will get it back. Sure I come up with ideas, but as soon as I write them and post them, I loose intrest. So that is why I am thinking about giving some of my stories up for adoption. This has been going on in my mind for along time, I just didn't know if I could bring myself to write it. I'm sorry if you liked my stories, and now I'm practicly abandoning them. The stories I am putting up for adoption are:

**The Talent Show and A Secret Revealed, **

**Unexpected, **

**Wildfire, **

**Harry Potter meets the Gilmore Girls, **

**Camp Rock meets the Gilmore Girls or The Gilmore Girls go to Camp Rock, **

**The Bite of Stardom, **

**and **

**Heartbroken**

Again I'm sorry if all of you readers out there liked them but I have to stop living in this world and ignoring my life out of it. I have to start focusing on my grades, taking all the AP classes I can, and my two main focuses that will both really hopefully help with my future are getting into college and getting into a color guard. I can't promise when I will update my other stories, that I can't bring myself to give up. Hell I can't promise I ever will continue them, but I can promise that nothing will ever stop me from writing. I probably won't put everything I ever write up on the site, but I may post a thing or two.

If somebody wants to adopt one of the stories above just PM me, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. I'm sorry, and I will really miss all these stories but if or when they are adopted, I am sure the new author will make it better than I ever could.

Sincerely,

Brandi (Ilovemydad)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers:

Well I know I have been gone off fanfiction for while but I am thinking about coming back. Not sure if I will, but if I do, I am only going to focus on one or two stories because I'm in the process of trying to write my own book. Plus exams are coming up, :blarg:, they suck. The stress level they give you, so so so not fun. Well I have a poll on my profile to ask what stories you want me to finish, and it would be greatly appriciated if you took the time to answer it. Please and thank you.

Sincerly,

Ilovemydad (Brandi)


End file.
